The Celestial Princess and her Knight
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy, Celestial Princess of the Spirit World, recognizes the man that protected her from all evil. Dedicated to katie bradley 589 One-Shot!


**So Hiya guys! This is dedicated to my imoto-chan, .589. It's taken awhile, but I hope you love it, Imoto!**

I sat in the Spirit World bored out of my mind. It had been a few hours, or the equivalent of three days, since my master had called me. The only spirit I had for comfort was Canis Minor, which my master had named Plue. I watched Plue perform his shaking dance for me when I felt myself being summoned.

"See ya soon, Plue. Master is calling." I smiled and waved to the

Lucy's master was a kind young man by the name of Daichi Shinagawa. He was a bit of a pervert but not in the same sense as Taurus. I like to think that it's him just being a young man. Popping out in my usual outfit, an ornate pink dress with white lace, and she greeted her master just as he finished her summoning incantation.

"Good morning, Master. It's been a few days." I greeted my light blonde master.

He gave me a smile. "Good morning. It's only been a few hours for you though. Did you miss me that much?" He teased. "And how many times have I told you to call me by my name? We're friends remember."

I blushed slightly. "N-No! It just gets lonely with only Plue there with me. You need to hurry up and contract some more spirits, Daichi." Taking notice of the people surrounding us, I started to get unnerved. "Daichi… Who are these people?"

Showing me his left hand, where a dark blue fairy-looking insignia lay. "I finally joined Fairy Tail! And these are my guild mates." He gestured to the crowd surrounding us. "This is Natsu." He pointed to a man with pink hair.

"Hiya! You're name is Luigi, right? It's nice to meet you."

"It's Lucy!" I grumbled. "Nice to meet you, too."

"What's your magic?" Natsu asked bluntly.

I looked at Daichi, who nodded at me to tell, I use celestial requip. I can use the powers of all the celestial spirits." I said meekly. I looked at Daichi, silently, begging him to move on.

"This is Gray." Daichi took the hint and pointed to a man who was naked, so I let out a shriek and hid behind Daichi.

"Sir, please put on your clothes. It's improper to walk around in public naked like that!"

"Ah! - Where are my clothes!"

"Moving on… This is Erza, also known as Titiania." Daichi smiled at the scarlet haired woman in front of him. "She's, like, crazy strong."

"You have a very kind Master here, Lucy." Erza smiled as I nodded and hugged Daichi.

"I know. I've been with him since I was allowed out of the Spirit Word. He was so cute as a little kid." I teased. "I don't know what happened though."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Kidding. You know that, Daichi. You're still cute like a little kid." She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Anyway, this is my team, Lucy." Daichi smiled and let out a little laugh. "This is Lucy, my strongest Celestial Spirit and Princess of the Spirit World. She's like an older sister to me."

They all smiled at her and she happily returned their smiles.

"You know, Lucy, Erza uses Requip like you, except hers is with swords and armor."

He pointed to other members in the guild, like the barmaid, Mirajane, the cranky thunder thighs, Laxus, and the Master, Makarov. Then he pointed to a man I recognized almost immediately.

"That over there is-"

"Leo!" I nearly yelled.

"No, his name is Loke." Daichi tried to explain on deaf ears.

I bolted and tackled the poor, unsuspecting mage. Unknowingly straddling the man, I smiled at him. "Leo! You're okay!"

"P-princess!" He stuttered, shocking the whole guild into silence. "What are you doing here?"

"Daichi is here! He joined this guild, but that doesn't matter. You can finally come home! I talked to Dad; he said he's going to bend the rules for you. You can finally come home! We've all been waiting for you, Leo!" I smiled brightly, bringing him into a tight hug.

Loke carefully sat up, while still keeping his princess in his lap. "Princess, I cannot come home. I broke the law so I must pay for it. I want to die anyway." He had breathed of his last sentence, but I had still heard it.

"How can you say that?" My eyes were beginning to water. "What you did has been forgiven. You did it to protect your fellow spirits. If it was me in your position I would have done the same. That's why I chose to make a contract with Daichi. I taught him how to treat his spirits. So now you know there is hope for celestial wizards. So, please, come home."

"If I may interject?" Daichi said suddenly. "You're being given a second chance, a chance to redeem yourself, so why not take it? Your sins have been forgiven and I would happily make a contract with you if you would have a dumbass like me as your master."

"Karen would want you to move forward, Leo." I whispered as I placed my head on his shoulder and hugged him. "So, please, end your suffering and mine. Come home."

Slowly returning my hug, he laid his head in the crook of my neck. "Okay. I'll come home. I'll come home to all of you." He let out a few tears. He looked up to Daichi. "I would happily make a contract with my princess's key holder."

Daichi smiled and nodded. "Alright!"

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I yelled as I forced his gate open for him. "Daichi," I said as a few tears also streamed down my face. "Don't call me for a few days." With a nod from my master, I went back to the spirit world. Once I arrived, I found all the zodiac and most of the silver keys were back. Most of the female spirits looked as though they were about to cry with the exception of Aquarius, because she's Aquarius and that's how she is. The men had already surrounded him and were patting him on the back.

"Welcome home, Leo!" They cheered.

They created a feast of every food available. Leo's eyes were wide as he was swarmed by his friends, who parted to make way for their princess. In my hands was a saber, whose hilt was a roaring lion crafted with gold and emeralds for eyes.

"I'd like to have my knight back, Leo." I offered him the saber that belonged to his very existence. He stared at the blade for a very long time. When his eyes shifted to his princess, he met the smile that held his world, at least that's what he'd claim.

"Alright," He said softly, kneeling as he placed a hand on the crystal scabbard. "I seem to have a hard time saying no to you, Princess."

"Also, Leo," The deep voice that could only belong to Father made Leo tense, Leo turned to see Father. "In addition to your blade, your request from all those years ago has been approved."

Leo's eyes glinted with happiness as he turned to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Thank you, your Highness."

"I expect you to keep my daughter in the same kind of protection you gave our dearest Aries."

Leo laughed. "Even more so!" He held my hand tightly. "Princess, do you remember our contract when I first became your knight?"

I tapped my chin. "You'd protect me if I stayed by your side, right?"

"Exactly, put, Princess!" Leo smiled again. "Well, now you can." He knelt back down in front of me and took my hand, laying a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Princess, will you do me the honor of staying by my side forever?"

"You're so cheesy, Leo!"

"That's not answer, Princess."

"Why did you even ask, Leo? You already know the answer." I said with a grin.

**What did you guys think? Was it good for a Loke x Lucy? Please review? No? Okay…**


End file.
